Who should i Choose
by harleenquinzel123456789
Summary: Harleen Quinzel is in love with two guys, but she dosent know what to do. but then something happen and then it gets harder for Harleen to choose.


Hwo should i choose?

I woke up eight o'clock in the morning. The first thing i did was to check my phone, i got two messeges . The first one were from Joker, there it stood " do you wanna be with m eon dinner today?, love from Joker". And the second were from Batman, and there it stood "Hi do you wanna be with me and meet my family?" .

Why me, two guys that likes me , at the same time! Who should i choose to bee with today. Its hard cause i like them both. Its a little while since ive seen Joker. So i answered "ok, can you pick me up seven o'clock?". After a few seconds i got a new message from him. " ok, see you then" . I hate my life! Its so hard.

I walked into the livingroom and sat down in the sofa, and took the remote control. I clicked on the tv, on the movie canal. The movie that showed on tv today was a romantic comedy. Im not like a romantic person, i like more action.

The movie on tv was about a girl that was in love with two boys, but didnt know who she wanted most. Just like me. Fuck! I turned of the tv and ran into the petroom. I forgot to feed my pets, Bud and Lou! I gave them a lot of meet and water. Then i looked at the clock while i was walking into the kitchen. It was 11.34 am. i took a glass of water and drank it up. I walked into my bedroom and lay down in bed. And then i fell asleep.

I woke up by that someone was knocking on my door. Then i looked at the clock , it was eight past seven! Shit! It have to be Joker! "just wait a second i'll be right there!", i shouted out to him. I found some clothes and i set my blonde hair up in a horse tail, and i put on some mascara. Then i ran to the door and opened it.

"hi, i bought you some flowers" he said and reached them to me. I looked at him " thanks!".

"so are you ready to og?" he asked me with a smile. "yes, im just going to get my jacket" , i said and ran to get my jacket. Then we walked out together and into the car. And he started to drive.

1 hour later

"arent we going to og to wathch a movie, we had been driving in a hour now?", i asked. He looked at me and then he smiled and said " ok , i cant hold it any more, i was thinking but then i was thinking on another place , i will suprise you. Were soon there". Oh god, what can this be?. Then he drived into a backyard , there it was a small house. He took my hand and we walked into the house together. My heart was beating fast. It was a kitchen and a sofa. Then i walked into a beautiful room . A bed room. Someone closed the door behind me. Then he touched my shoulders . he kissed my neck. Is this real, do he really wanna have sex?. He turned me around and kissed me. He throwed me in the bed and then he kissed me more, stronger. He layed over me, he had no clothes. He began to dress of my clothes. We roll around and now i was laying over him. It was good, but is this a right thing to do? He touched my legs , yeah my hole body!

Next morning..

I woke up fast. Joker was laying behind me , sleeping. Oh no, i though it was a dream. I took on my clothes fast and ran out the door. I ran and i got a taxi to drive me home. No! This cant be true! .no. he was planig the hole night. Now i was angry at him. I decided that i would just hang out with batman cause he is not like Joker.

I knocke don the door to batmans house. I stood there and waited in a minute. He opened the door and said " oh, hi Harleen! Why are you here, ive been trying to call you all day". "i was busy with something, can i sleep over . its a really lonley house ive got" i said and looked down. He nod and smiled "just come in Harleen, are you hungry?". i nodded. His house was huge, it was beautiful. We both walked into the livingroom. He walked into the kitchen and found some food to me and i ate it up fast. We watched a movie or that turned into a lot of movies.

Now it was night and i was tired. " can we og to sleep now?" i asked him. He smiled and said " of course i can show you my bedroom. We walked together upstairs and into his bedroom. It was small. And there a bed. A bed reminds me of me and Joker. I layed down, and so did Batman. Really close into me. Then he turned me around, and kissed me. I kissed him back. He layed over me , he didnt have any clothes on. Just like me and joker. NO ! i didnt want to do it. But i could not stop.

Next morning

Fuck! Why! Shit! I hate myself!

I took on my clothes and ran out the door and ran home.

When i was home , i were really tired. Cause i ran home the fastest i could run. I walked into my bedroom and cried. A lot. Why ? thats my question!

Two weeks later….

I ran into the bathroom and throwed up in the toilet. I walked to the mirror and looked at my stomach. Can this really be true? No it cant be! Or maybe.

Im pregnant! But the big question is , with who?.

Joker or Batman…..


End file.
